danforhirefandomcom-20200215-history
Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is the #1 crime boss in the world and the main antagonist in Season 2 and again in Season 6. He is voiced by Clint Gage (who also voiced the narrator). Plot After Dan was told by Flotsam that he had to borrow money to bail him out of jail in "Ice Hockey", he ends up working for Yosemite Sam to work off his huge debt. In "Kingdom Hearts", Yosemite Sam tells Dan to kill Sora because he is not doing his job which is watching the princess. In "Angry Birds", he orders Dan to kill "a group of pissed off birds that have gotten a little too popular lately". In "SpongeBob SquarePants", he asks Dan to kill off SpongeBob and Patrick, but he ends up failing the job due to poor assistance from Wario and Stitch. In "Sesame Street", Yosemite Sam sent Dan to kill Kermit the Frog because he has been holding up trucks for his drugs. He also sends Luigi along with Dan to keep an eye on him so he does not mess up, but Luigi licked him and gets killed by a bus, not only that, but he forgot kill Kermit. In "Shake It Up", Yosemite Sam gets Dan to go get some TNT barrels from Shake It Up Chicago because he feel like blowing up some worlds. Sometime after Dan and Flotsam leave, Kermit shows up at Yosemite Sam's office and tells him what happened. Soon he pursues Dan to Shake It Up Chicago and is ready to kill him, but he gets knocked into an escalator by CeCe Jones. Yosemite Sam survives the fall, however, and calls up most of his and Dan's enemies to kill him in "The Battle" story arc, until he and most of Yosemite Sam's allies get killed. Death In "The Battle: Part 02", most of Yosemite Sam's allies get killed and he ends up dead after Dan knocks him in a pit of spikes. His last words were "If you see the princess, tell her… tell her I said… she's a bitch!". Due to his death, Dan is made the new crime boss. After-death Despite his death, Yosemite Sam was mentioned alot in Season 3. In "Tapper" Flotsam tells the bartender that Dan took over Yosemite Sam's buisness. In "Link" because Dan and co. had no idea how to run a mob business, Flotsam suggests that, since Alex Russo was close to Yosemite Sam, she could give them some tips. In "Wizards of Waverly Place" Dan reveals to Alex Russo that along with Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam was killed and he wanted him to tell her that she was a bitch. It was also revealed that Yosemite Sam was close to Zero Suit Samus. It was revealed in Casino Zone part one that Yosemite Sam was going to rob Casino zone, and he'd tell Samus everything while they were… "doing it". If he was alive and still the crime boss, it's possible that the same thing that happened to Dan in Casino Zone would've happend to him. Yosemite Sam was mentioned by Dan in "The War: Part One". Jessica Dawson challenged Dan to a battle, but Dan didn't want to, because he'd already fought with Yosemite Sam, but agrees when Jessica frees Dominique Wilkins from the carbonite. Yosemite Sam made a cameo as a ghost in "The War: Part Two", where he, along with the ghosts of Big Bird and Jessica, were smiling and congratulating Dan on his victory. His corpse was seen in "It's On" and then again in Movie Magic where Kirby swallowed him and take his powers so he can play as him. Yosemite Sam was mentioned in Season 5 "Wander Over Yonder". Dan's old rival Wander entered Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. with a bag full of stolen TV's, Xbox's, weed, beer, and the Chaos Emeralds. The cops were on his tale, but Flotsam had an idea that involved bringing Yosemite Sam back to life by having Dan using the Chaos Emeralds and becoming Dyno Dan (after taking out the cops of course). Then they would have Yosemite Sam become mob boss again so he could use his mob-ties to sell the weed which would make Dan's group rich and powerful. Unfortunately, Dan only became Dyno Dan to get the Xbox to work, and the cops shot Wander in the back, therefore forgetting Flotsam's plan. Return In Season 6's "Dragon News Network", after Dan had changed the past again and defeated Spyro in a Charge contest, Samus, now the president of the U.S.A., stole the Epoch and went through time travel. It was shown at the end of her speech that Yosemite Sam was back and said, "Guess who's back, motherfuckers," much to Dan's liking. It can be assumed that Samus must have picked Yosemite Sam up around the time he was out to kill Dan for messing up his business, killing Luigi, and the whole Bachelor Pad thing on his DVR. Yosemite Sam will most likely appear again when he tries to kill Dan. In "The Avengers" Yosemite Sam hires bounty hunters to kidnap Dan and bring him to him alive. The first group was a failure, especially since Stitch killed them, so Yosemite Sam hires the Avengers to do the job. It goes well. When Dan goes to hire them to protect him, Hulk grabs him and he, Iron Man and Captain America take off with him leaving behind Catness, who gets treated like crap. In the next episode "Yosemite Sam's Revenge" Yosemite Sam kills Dan. This action brings out world peace for some reason, he then uses the epoch to go back in time, revive all his dead goons, then goes to take over the world. Unknown to him, Gab learned about this and set off on a journey to kill him. In "Gab Mad" Yosemite Sam learns his allies are being killed by Dan's daughter, when she sent him the head of Bugs Bunny, and set a trap using peanut butter and a cage. In the next episode "Flaming Bag of Dog Shred", he's talking to Luigi, whose he probably brought back, about dinner and gets ready to kill Gab with lava. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Luigi ends up dying again. He gets really annoyed with Gab when she keeps saying Avaccodo, and gives her some, but it fails. He then tries to kill her with Bullet Bunny. Unfortunately due to a prank of Stitch, Flotsam and Wario set up, his base gets set on fire. As the heroes leave with Gab and Dan's body, Yosemite Sam escapes to the Epoch, but he, along with the time machine, are blown up by Bullet Bunny. It's unknown if he survived. It was revealed in "Things Get Messy" that, for whatever Flotsam, Stitch, and Wario did, not only revived Dan, but Yosemite Sam had become a chicken farmer. Apperances *Ice Hockey (first appearance) *Kingdom Hearts *Angry Birds *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sesame Street *Shake It Up *The Battle: Part 01 *The Battle: Part 02 (Death) *Tapper (Mentioned) *Link (Mentioned) *Wizards of Waverly Place (Mentioned) *Casino Zone: Part One (Mentioned) *The War: Part One (Mentioned) *The War: Part Two (Cameo as a ghost) *It's On (Corpse) *Movie Magic (Corpse; swallowed by Kirby) *Wander Over Yonder (Corpse and Alive; Flotsam's daydream) *Dragon News Network (alive due to Zero Suit Samus going back in time) *The Avengers *Yosemite Sam's Revenge *Gab Mad *Flaming Bag of Dog Shred *Things Get Messy (alive and a chicken farmer) *The Creator Gallery DFH Foop and Yosemite Sam.png|Yosemite Sam and Foop. DFH Yosemite Sam and Timon.png|Yosemite Sam and Timon. DFH Yosemite Sam and Elmo.png|Yosemite Sam and Elmo. Yosemite Sam and Hitmonchan.png|Yosemite Sam and Hitmonchan. DFH Yosemite Sam and Krusty.png|Yosemite Sam and Krusty the Clown. DFH Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny.png|Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny. DFH Yosemite Sam and Austin Moon.jpg|Yosemite Sam and Austin Moon. DFH Yosemite Sam and Schnitzel.png|Yosemite Sam and Schnitzel. Yosemite Sam and the goons.png|Yosemite Sam and his goons. Behind the Laughter *Yosemite Sam is a character from Looney Tunes. *Yosemite Sam shares the same voice as Mario. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists